


Overnight Care

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Has Sex, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Hellhounds, Hurt Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, demanding dean winchester, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Bonnie is called to help the Winchester's out on a hunt





	Overnight Care

"Goddammit, Sam! Dean!" Bonnie hissed as she carefully edged her way around the warehouse. She had begrudgingly agreed to join the Winchester's on this hunt, but as usual, they had gone ahead of her before she had even arrived at the location. 

The only reason she had even agreed to come in the first place, is that Sam had managed to convince her when he had mentioned the sheer number of people that this pack of werewolves had supposedly killed. 

Bonnie's mother had once hunted with Mary when they were much younger, before her and the boys had even been born, so she felt some kind of loyalty to the Winchester's. Which had only been made stronger when they had saved her a few years back, from a particularly nasty witch.

But as it was at the minute Bonnie was cursing the Winchester name, suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back against their hard chest, causing her feet to leave the floor. Before she could let out a scream a hand clamped over her mouth, she thrust her head back only catching the side of a face. Hearing the grunt fall from his lips only made her smirk under his hand for a moment, but he didn't let go of her, even when she struggled against his tight hold. Screaming threats into his hand as he pulled her into a dark corner, "Bonnie" a familiar voice hissed quietly, she stopped struggling, as she was put back on her feet and released, Bonnie quickly turned to face whoever had grabbed her.

"What the hell man?" she questioned shoving Dean hard in the chest, not even looking at his face.

"Sam is distracting them, we don't have long, you gotta get outta here" Dean replied starting to shove her towards the exit, angel blade shining in the slither of light bleeding through one of the walls of the warehouse.

"What the hell? Then why did Sam even bother calling me?" she exclaimed a louder than she meant to, irritation thickly lacing her tone, as she put a stop to the shoving. Briefly noticing the glasses he was wearing, which both confused her and made a shiver run up her spine, as she was pretty sure she had never seen Dean wearing glasses before. Of course, she wasn't completely blind and she could be mad at him and find him seriously hot at the same time.

"It's not werewolves. The hunter that called us here, he had no idea what he was dealing with. It's -" But Dean didn't have time to finish talking, and the angel blade clattered across the room. 

An invisible force took him down, Dean landed on his back head just missing the concrete. Bonnie was completely confused by what she was seeing, there was spittle seemingly flying from nowhere, breath fogged up in Dean's face, growls and snarls echoed around the warehouse, as breathless Sam came around the corner with his own blade dripping blood. 

"Bonnie, blade!" Dean called loudly to the perplexed woman staring at him, his forearm seemingly holding back whatever was pinning him to the ground. 

The young woman snapped out of her panic and into action, darting across the room and snatching up the blade, tossing it to Dean as Sam approached also wearing his own pair of glasses. Dean skilfully caught the blade in his spare hand, thrusting it up quickly with his own snarl, a whimper left whatever Dean had stabbed, as the blood started running down the blade and his arm.

Sam skidded to a stop beside his brother, just as Dean seemingly pushed something off of him, creating a bloody mess beside him. "You okay?" Sam checked with his brother nervously, as he helped Dean to his feet. 

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly, not liking the fact that she was still being ignored. Looking between the brothers with wide eyes, not missing the deep gashed tooth marks in one of Dean's thighs. 

"Hellhounds," Sam said simply as if that explained everything, grunting as he pulled Dean up against him, supporting his weight as Dean slung his arm around his brother's shoulders. 

"Okay, I'm listening, explain" Bonnie sighed, relenting as she grabbed Dean's other arm and pulling it over her shoulders. They struggled a little with a limping Dean as they all hobbled back to the Impala with some difficulty.

"Crowley's gone missing, and we don't know how but a few of the hounds got loose" Sam explained, while Dean's head started to sway between the two of them.

Bonnie stopped when she noticed, forcing Sam to stop as well, looking at her with a puzzled look until he noticed Dean. Bonnie turned to the elder Winchester worried and slapped his cheek gently. "Hey Dean, you okay? Stay with us okay" she said with a raised voice, looking into his eyes to try and get him to focus. 

"Sam, he's in bad shape. Have you guys got a motel yet?" Bonnie checked with the younger brother, placing Dean's hands on her shoulders to help him balance, as Sam hurriedly unlocked the Impala.

"I'm okay" Dean grunted a little, struggling to get out of between her and the car, his fingers dug into her shoulders. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, and his blatant lying, "Don't you roll those eyes at me" Dean murmured, slurring his words making him sound a little drunk.

"No, not yet we were gonna get one when we wrapped the case" Sam explained helping her to get Dean into the back seat.

"Okay, you can come back to my motel then, pretty sure that its the only motel in town anyway. I'll sit with Dean, try and keep him awake" Bonnie replied climbing in the back, sliding in beside Dean as Sam jumped in the driver's seat.

"Thanks, Bonnie. Sorry about all of this. We didn't call you to waste your time" Sam sighed turning onto the road and away from the warehouse, the rumble of the Impala's engine, was more distinctive than Bonnie had remembered any other car being.

"I'm fine! Don't need a damn babysitter!" Dean grumbled suddenly, making Bonnie jump a little in her seat, but she became immediately concerned when his body swayed on a straight stretch of road. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the elder Winchester, "Tough Dean, you've got one. So deal with it" she sighed with a small smile as he groaned beside her, dropping his head onto her shoulder. "Its fine Sam, really. I'm not wasting my time, you needed help. Not your fault the hunter before didn't know what he was doing" Bonnie replied with a shrug before a thought popped into her head. 

"I have been meaning to ask as well, what's with the glasses?" Bonnie asked, smirking at Sam through the rearview mirror. 

Sam chuckled, shaking his head at the young woman, as his eyes caught hers briefly in the mirror. "Completely functional. Actually, they help us see the hellhounds" Sam explained with a smile still on his face.

"I'll remember to get some of those from you before I go" she laughed, before saying what she really wanted to. Her face becoming a little more serious as she cleared her throat, "So, uh why were they after you guys?" Bonnie asked carefully, hoping the answer wasn't going to be what she thought it was.

"Don't worry, they weren't there for us. Just killing aimlessly, we're just lucky they didn't end up somewhere with more people. We took their snack away, I guess they didn't appreciate that too much" Sam answered as they pulled into the motel parking lot, no one was able to miss the no vacancy sign.

"Makes sense. Well, as much as anything does in this life" Bonnie laughed a little humourlessly, as she nudged Dean beside her his head still resting on her.

Sam turned the engine off and climbed out of the Impala, as the rain started to come down a little heavier. Sam quickly opened the door for Bonnie and Dean. 

Bonnie climbed out of the Impala, squeaking a little as the rain completely soaked her to the bone, "Son of a bitch" Dean whined, as he was helped out of the car by Sam and Bonnie and into the rain.

The pair practically carried Dean to the door of the motel room. Bonnie struggled to get the key out of her pocket, but when she did she almost dropped the damn thing. Apologising to the boys until she finally got it unlocked, and the three of them practically fell through the door with the force of the rain and wind behind them. They quickly hobbled over to the bed and helped Dean lay down, he was slowly losing his colour and he was looking very pale all of a sudden, and it worried Bonnie just how quiet he was being compared to his usual self.

"I'll go grab the duffels from the car" Sam stated before leaving Dean and Bonnie alone, and darting back out to the Impala.

Bonnie sighed sitting down on the bed beside Dean and started to undo his belt, but she jumped a little at the sound of his voice, "Whatcha doin' Bonbon" Dean grumbled, his eyes fluttering open to look at her, as she tugged off his boots.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she crawled back towards his waist and continued her work to rid him of his pants, "Well Dean, I need to look at your wound and you'd passed out, didn't exactly want to cut your jeans off of you" Bonnie sighed shaking her head at him with a small smile, continuing with what she was doing. Careful to avoid his boxers as she unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down his legs, with only a little help from Dean since even with the smallest moment he was wincing.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart" Dean smirked, but the smug look on his face was abruptly wiped off when Bonnie tugged the jeans down over the wound. "Son of a bitch" Dean grunted, throwing his head back onto the pillow behind him, jaw clenched as his fists tightened in the covers beneath him.

"Quit your whining Winchester" Bonnie half laughed, dropping his jeans to the floor. She couldn't help the way that her eyes wandered over his now naked thighs, hunting definitely agreed with this man, that was something that Bonnie could attest to.

She jumped as the door slammed open again, her eyes finally moving from Dean's body, but she caught his eyes behind those damn glasses which were seriously starting to mess with her. She didn't miss the way he continued to watch her with that annoying smirk either. 

Bonnie cleared her throat looking away from Dean and turned her attention back to Sam, "How is he?" Sam asked worriedly dropping the bags by the side of the bed.

"Oh trust me, Sam, he's more than okay" Bonnie groaned in irritation, elbowing Dean in the chest when she heard him laughing behind her back.

"O-kay, well I'm gonna go get something to eat, you two hungry?" Sam asked mainly focusing on Bonnie considering who his brother was, he was obviously hungry and Sam was pretty sure he knew what for.

"Starving actually, maybe pizza?" Bonnie grinned at Sam, as she fished out her medical kit from her duffel. 

"Same for me, oh and pie" Dean smiled happily, perking up remarkably at the mention of food. Not looking disimilar to a kid at Christmas just with the mention of food.

Sam nodded with a sigh, pulling the door open again and quickly darted back outside, the Impalas door opening and closing and seconds later the engine started. "Wow, that puppy really got you good, huh?" Bonnie winced a little as she pulled his leg into her lap, trying her best not to jostle him too much when she did so. Making sure she could get proper access to his thigh, but she didn't miss the way his entire body tensed up in her hold. "This is gonna sting a little" Bonnie told him carefully, Dean nodded and gritted his teeth as she dabbed on the alcohol to clean the wound.

Dean grunted loudly, the muscles in his neck pulling tightly, as he fought the urge to stop her from continuing. "Almost there Dean" Bonnie mumbled, as she pulled out her needle and thread, "This is gonna hurt like a bitch though" the young woman sighed a little shakily, carefully threading the needle, she actually started to feel bad about taking the piss out of him earlier.

"Just do it, sweetheart, I've had worse," Dean said through gritted teeth, as she started to stitch him up.

"Just distract yourself or something" Bonnie muttered somewhat distracted herself, as she continued to stitch up the hellhounds deep tooth gashes in Dean's thigh.

Bonnie jumped a little, but kept her hands steady when suddenly Dean's hand started sliding up one of her jean-clad legs, "Dean what're you doing?" Bonnie asked her voice shaking a little, a nervous smile on her lips as she flicked her eyes up to meet his. Which were still framed by those glasses, making her focus on him even more, her hands pausing as she watched him carefully.

"Distracting myself," Dean said simply, as his tongue swiped across his lips. A smirk quickly forming when he noticed that she had stopped, "Why, want me to stop?" he asked cheekily, his grip tightening on her thigh when he reached it, sitting up with his back propped up against the headboard.

Forcing Bonnie to shuffle up the bed to keep his thigh on her legs, "No. It's okay" Bonnie answered, running her teeth across her lip as she looked away from his eyes, finally and focused back on the wound.

His grip tightened on her thigh as she started to stitch up the gashes again, as his thigh tensed in her grip. "Dean you gotta relax, this is not gonna hold if you keep tensing up on me" Bonnie sighed, pinching the pieces back together and continuing with what she had been doing before.

A few more minutes passed and Bonnie could still feel herself wanting to look up at him, thankfully she was almost finished with the stitching at least. "So, what are your plans after you're done with me?" Dean grinned suggestively, Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't stop the smile that had appeared on her lips if she tried.

"Well, I think that you might need a little overnight care" Bonnie smirked as she finished the last stitch and tied it off, grabbing the bandages looking away from him for a minute. 

"If you insist, what overnight care are you gonna give me?" Dean rumbled suggestively, giving her thigh a firm squeeze, Bonnie met his eyes as she started to wrap the bandage securely around his leg. 

"I never said I was the one doing the caring" Bonnie winked, a small giggle escaping her lips as she heard Dean grumble something about her being mean under his breath.

She made quick work of securing the bandage into place, gently patting his leg happy with her work, she went to get up off the bed, but before Bonnie could move Dean gently grabbed her wrist in his large hand. "What's wrong? Is it too tight?" Bonnie frowned her eyes flicking back to his momentarily, before turning back to his leg, running her free hand over the bandage and checking the skin around it, but she didn't see anything wrong at all.

"No, not too tight. You did a good job sweetheart" Dean grinned tugging her a little harder than she expected, causing Bonnie to land on top of him with a small squeak of surprise, but she was still careful not to nudge his wounded leg.

"Well, what is it then Deano?" Bonnie smirked, pushing the glasses back up the bridge of his nose, her hands resting on his shoulders as she looked down at him with her lip between her teeth. 

"Maybe you could share with me tonight? Keep a real close eye on me" Dean murmured as Bonnie started to lean in closer, dropping down onto her elbows making her back arch as she leaned over him.

"What about poor Sam?" Bonnie asked pulling back and making a sad face jutting out her lip as she moved her hands to rest on his chest, straddling his hips carefully. 

"Sammy can get the pullout" Dean chuckled, cupping her cheek in one of his hands, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. 

Bonnie bent down again, just barely grazing her lips across his when she spoke, as the other one of Dean's hands ran up her leg teasingly slow. "Guess I better take real good care of you then, huh?" Bonnie whispered running her hands over his strong arms, feeling the muscles twitch beneath her touch. 

When she pulled away a little Dean craned his neck to kiss her, she giggled avoiding his lips brushing her nose gently along his jaw, making her way down his neck her breath ghosting over his skin. "Such a tease" Dean groaned a little breathlessly, turning his head and giving her more access

"Oh yeah, but you know you love it" Bonnie purred, nipping at his skin causing Dean to groan, his hands gripped her hips tightly, fingers digging into her skin as he pulled her down into him. 

"Son of a bitch" Dean moaned throwing his head back as Bonnie sucked the most sensitive part of his neck. Running her hands down his arms she pushed them above his head, linking their fingers together when they touched the mattress. Dean turned his head quickly, catching her off-guard, and he quickly pressed his lips to hers before she could move this time.

Bonnie moaned into the kiss not even attempting to move away from his lips this time, especially when Dean's hands slipped up the back of Bonnie's t-shirt, smoothing over the soft skin of her lower back, holding her body as close to his as he could. Bonnie pulled away from him briefly to catch her breath, quickly tugging her t-shirt from her body and throwing it across the room. Dean sat up awkwardly with Bonnie in his lap, wincing a little as Bonnie's ass rolled onto his leg briefly, before tugging off his own shirt and tossing it in the pile that Bonnie had started. 

Bonnie leaned over to the bedside table, picking up the pills she had grabbed for Dean, and slipped them between his lips with a smile, gently pecking his lips. Handing him a glass of water shortly after. "I could get used to this" Dean smirked, soon after he had swallowed the tablets and placed the water back on the side.

"What you like having a nurse" Bonnie murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing Dean's lips as she rolled her hips over him. 

"Oh, you have no idea" Dean grunted as she rolled her hips again, "Off" Dean complained, tugging the button of her jeans open and sliding down the zipper. 

Bonnie smirked pushing his chest until he fell flat against the bed, and she stood over him slowly and teasingly shimmying out of her jeans. Until it came to getting them off of her ankles, she giggles a little trying to pull them off and ended up dropping on the bed beside Dean to pull them off. "Well, that wasn't as sexy as I would have liked" Bonnie laughed, as Dean loomed over her with that drop dead sexy smirk on his plump lips. 

"Oh I disagree, sweetheart," Dean said huskily, leaning over her on one of his elbows as his other hand slipped slowly down her stomach. Until he was teasing the edge of her panties with the tips of his fingers. 

"Are sure you can handle me with that injured leg of yours?" Bonnie asked teasingly, biting her lip as she looked up into his eyes, still behind the dark-rimmed glasses as he continued to smirk down at her.

"Thanks to you, I'll be just fine that being said, we can test it out if you want to?" Dean grinned wiggling his eyebrows, as he bent down and started nipping along her jaw. 

Pushing his hand slowly into her panties, she whimpered his name arching her hips into his touch. Dean groaned against her neck, as his fingers slipped inside her hot wet pussy just briefly making her cry out desperate for more. "Dean please" Bonnie begged, pushing her head back into the pillows as one of her hands tugged at his hair, trying to pull him as close as possible.

Dean chuckled at her pleas, but he did as she asked pushing the same two fingers back inside her tight opening. She whimpered clinging to his bicep nails digging into his muscle, rolling her hips against his hand but Dean wasn't shifting. He was keeping at his own pace, undisturbed by her persistent hip rolls. "So needy" Dean growled into her neck, sucking a mark into his skin, and tugging down her panties with his spare hand as she became a moaning mess beneath him.

She kicked them off of her foot, her legs dropping open giving Dean more room to work, as she fought to meet Dean's fingers when he started a steady pace, pushing the heel of his hand into her clit. 

Bonnie clung onto his shoulders with desperation, the sweat beginning to bead across her forehead. The only noises in the room were the moans and whimpers, mixing with the wet sounds of Dean's movements inside her, as he worked her closer to her release.

Dean was rough when he pressed his lips to hers, only adding to Bonnie's pleasure, which was close to pushing her over the edge. Hitting every spot perfectly, just enough to make her body sing, but just shy of pushing her any closer to her release. She needed more and he knew it, but he liked watching her beg under him.

Bonnie would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy the way he was dominating her. What with the way that she was, guys let her push them around usually, and she didn't even really have to try, but she should've known if anyone could handle her it was Dean Winchester, whether he had a fucked up leg or not. "Dean! For the love of god stop teasing! I need it!" Bonnie growled, becoming a little angry with that damn smirk on his perfect lips, and those stupid glasses on his gorgeous face only made her want him more.

"Come on princess, I love watching you squirm and beg for more, while I fuck you with my fingers. How much are you gonna beg when I'm fucking you with this?" Dean growled his question huskily, grabbing one of her hands and pressing it against the rock-solid length in his boxers.

"Oh god, Dean, please" Bonnie whimpered, so close to sobbing his name as she clung tightly to his shoulders. 

"So pretty" Dean groaned, speeding up his pace to a point that had her panting beneath him. The soft skin of his stomach occasionally brushing against hers as he moved above her. "So tight baby girl, you gonna come for me?" Dean grunted, kissing roughly down her body quickly sucking her nipple into his mouth, his skilful tongue swirling around the hard bud as he moaned into her. 

He released her nipple with a scrape of his teeth and a wet pop, kissing down her stomach. His tongue magic against her skin, chuckling when he nipped at her hips, and she begged him again his name a plea on her lips. "Oh Jesus, Dean" she whimpered pushing her hands into his hair as he repositioned himself, removing his glasses and leaving them beside her ass. Making quick work of Pulling her limp legs over his shoulders, and he pushed his face between Bonnie's legs lips sealing over her throbbing clit, as he started crooking his fingers inside of her. Bonnie's hands tightened in his hair as he began pushing right against her sweet spot, sending Bonnie towards a whole new level of pleasure. 

"Come on sweetheart" Dean moaned recklessly, quickly doubling his efforts on her clit his, his tongue flicking over the small bundle of nerves with a renewed vigour.

From nowhere Bonnie's entire body seized up, stuttering Dean's name as her legs started tightening around his shoulders and she came hard. Her grip like a vice in his hair, which would have made him wince if he hadn't been enjoying it so much. He continued to push her through her pleasure, pulling his fingers out and quickly sucking them between his lips. 

Locking eyes with hers, Bonnie groaned watching him, her eyes just barely open. When he pushed her legs back into the bed, he buried his face in her pussy, his tongue deep inside her. Bonnie was so sensitive that she started giggling once she came down, trying to scramble away from his mouth, "Dean please, stop" she begged while panting breathlessly tugging at his hair.

Dean finally gave in pulling back slowly, licking those sinful lips, her juices covering his chin. "Put them back on" Bonnie giggled, shakily sitting up and handing him the glasses.

"Oh really? You like nerdy, huh?" Dean smirked cheekily, pressing a quick firm kiss to her lips that left her chasing him. 

"I do on you" she admitted, pushing him onto his back. Which Dean was more than happy to do, he watched her as she put them back on him herself and climbed into his lap, his cock brushing through her folds easily when she started rolling her hips over him. 

"Oh, fuck me" Dean panted, hands gripping her ass tightly helping her move over him.

"That's the plan, Mr Winchester" Bonnie murmured with a cheeky smile, sitting up on her knees as she pushed a hand between them, wrapping it around Dean's rock hard cock, her eyes locked on his as she started to slowly sink down on him. 

"You're so damn tight sweetheart," Dean stated somewhere between a groan and a whimper. Bonnie just moaned in response, moving her hand and letting him fill her completely, "Holy shit" Dean growled at the sudden tightness and warmth surrounding his throbbing hard cock. 

Bonnie's teeth sank into her bottom lip as she lifted off of him and quickly sank back down, resting her hands on his chest for leverage, her nails sinking slightly into his skin. 

Letting Dean fill her again, a whimper leaving her lips at just how good Dean felt inside of her as she kept a steady pace. Bonnie's pace was quickly speeding up, Dean's fingers dug into her ass cheeks roughly as he helped her ride him, hard and fast. "Fuck, we should have done this sooner" Bonnie panted, a shaky laugh leaving her lips as Dean started thrusting up into her as well, meeting her every thrust.

"Damn straight we should have. Not gonna last much longer though sweetheart" Dean growled, the slapping of skin beginning to get even louder than before, her hands slipped up his chest onto his shoulders as she started to lose her balance.

"Kiss me, Dean" Bonnie whimpered, dropping her forehead onto his chest, kissing up his body then up his throat, her teeth nipping along the vein as she made her way to his lips. Dean wrapped his arms around her back, holding Bonnie to him tightly. 

Dean winced a little as he pulled his legs up off the bed, his stitches pulling slightly, changing the angle for both of them the thrusting of his hips was set at a brutal pace. 

He wrapped a hand in Bonnie's hair, pulling her lips down onto his. Their kiss was a mess of tongues and teeth, as Dean's other hand gripped her thigh tightly. "Come on baby, come for me" Dean grunted, as she continued to whimper into his mouth.

"So close" she breathed, her head dropping onto his shoulder as he took control of her body. Bonnie squeaked loudly, as her pussy fluttered even harder around Dean when his hand connect sharply with her ass cheek.

"I said come!" Dean commanded with a growl, Bonnie's body responded like his command was what it had been waiting for. 

The second the words left his lips she came hard and fast, almost passing out at the intensity of it. Bonnie briefly registered Dean coming seconds after her, they clung to each other as Dean continued to push them through their orgasms. His hips thrusting up into her, short and sharp. 

They barely had time to come down before the door swung open, making them both jump. Dean jumped so much that they both fell off the bed, Dean landing on his back a pained grunt leaving his lips. But he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Bonnie, "What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed covering his eyes with his arm. 

"Give us a second Sammy" Dean groaned, reaching for the covers on the bed and pulled them on top of the pair of them.

Sam just sighed tossing the take-out onto the table quickly left the room without another word. The second the door closed behind him Bonnie burst out laughing, causing Dean to groan again. "Please don't laugh, not now," Dean said his voice husky, as he rolled his hips reminding her he was still deep inside her, even if he was starting to get much softer now.

"I would apologise, but you sound so good when you make those noises" Bonnie giggled, kissing him softly adjusting the glasses back on his face as she did so.

"Touche" Dean chuckled, watching as Bonnie sat up on top of him grabbing his shirt from the pile on the floor beside them. "Come on, how is that fair?" Dean half groaned half laughed, tugging at the edge of his flannel as hung from her body.

"You, Mr Winchester, do not get to talk about what's fair," Bonnie said simply, climbing off of him and holding out her hand for him. Dean took her hand along with the trackies she handed him, he quickly pulled them on just in time as the door opened again.

Neither of them really registered it though, "That right huh?" Dean grinned, tugging her body back to his, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed slow and passionate. 

"Hey! would you two cool it for a second" Sam practically shouted, alerting them to his presence once again. 

"I think Sammy needs to get laid" Dean chuckled, squeezing Bonnie's ass beneath his shirt making her squeak. Bonnie laughed slapping his arm playfully. 

"What's up, Sam?" Bonnie asked nudging Dean out of the way and sitting on the bed. Dean laughed jumping on the bed beside her, making the bed bounce a little as he did. "Behave" Bonnie warned Dean, narrowing her eyes at him, he shrugged looking shocked she would have to say that.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Sam, "Looks like we've got another hellhound" Sam sighed, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Okay, we'll eat on the road" Bonnie stated, climbing off of the bed and pulled on her jeans. 

"Guess, we're going out then" Dean sighed starting to get dressed too, pulling another shirt from his duffle.

"We can play again later, Mr Winchester" Bonnie smirked pecking his cheek, as she sauntered from the room, swinging her hips a lot more than necessary as she headed to the Impala.

"Son of a bitch" Dean mumbled pulling on his coat and following after her, leaving Sam to grab the food, looking a little confused he followed them out calling after them.


End file.
